Such A Beautiful Lie
by Lotisha
Summary: Kurama x Kagome. Kun-loon has always worried for her daughter, always in the past, never having any time for family. So one day when Kagome comes back slightly injured, she uses it as an excuse to call up her sister Atsuko to see if Kagome can move in for a while. Now living with her cousin Yusuke and his friends. Kagome has to be careful. But secrets can never stay secret for long
1. So it begins

**Cheh, Sorry about this but you know. It. Was. Horrible.**

**Anyway, Lets do this! **

**This is so much better trust me, seriously.**

**Key**

**" - Talking**

**' - Thinking**

**( - Youko**

**(^ -Kurama**

**(* -Hiei**

**(Those were telepathic links) **

* * *

**Chapter one - So it begins.**

* * *

Kagome's limbs cried out in pain as she lifted herself out the well. If someone walked in on the well house, they would see a battered and bruised right arm with a huge cut from the shoulder downwards, sling it's way over the top of the lip before a left and right leg soon followed with what looked like huge claw mark like scrapes bending across them.

The final battle had been just over a month ago. Naturally at first they expected everything to be quiet, and to start off with, it was. However good things never last and word got out that Naraku was dead and that the powerful shikon jewel was whole again.

The demons flocked in like wild fires.

Left, right and centre. Weak and strong. They were hardly given any time to breathe before another battle seemed to come out of nowhere. They had seen nearly every demon now, wolf, dog, tiger, cat, turtle, spider and even dolphin demons. Name an animal and they had most likely seen it in youkai form.

However soon after their hundreds of fights, they had got their name across and rumors that anyone to go near the shikon jewel would die, were confirmed. So naturally, since everything was settled down. Kagome was on her way home.

Well,...at least, she was.

_(Flashback)_

_Kagome smiled, she finally got to go home! Only for about a week, but still! She could always put a time seal on the well. Kaede had taught her how to do them in one of her and Inuyasha's arguments so she could stay away longer and calm down._

_Picking up her old tattered yellow bag and slinging it over her shoulder she sighed. _

_'I really aught to get a new bag soon, this has seen better days.' It was true too. The bag had rips and blood stains covering the whole outside, the bottom was partly torn open, and the once bright yellow was now a light brown._

_'Ew...really need a new one...' Opening the curtain of Kaede's hut she stepped out into the sun "Mmm this weather is so relaxing" Kagome mused to herself, breathing in a big bit of air she started heading off.  
Sango and Miroku had gone off to visit a rumor about another demon slayer village, while Inuyasha had most likely gone off to see his 'precious Kikyou' ._

_Making her way up the hill to the well Kagome could have sworn she saw something out the corner of her eye, but pushed it to the back of her mind as just being nervous. _

_Just as she was nearing the well, she saw it again. Only quicker, nearer, and more than one. Picking up her pace she started to walk faster, but the thing only got faster with her. So, she started to jog. One problem. They followed. She ran, and just as her legs were about to swing over the edge, something grabbed her, pulling her backwards. _

_"Well, well, looks like we found you" the creature above her laughed out harshly. Some other noises that sounded like laughter echoed around her. Opening her eyes and looking up she almost threw up.  
There above her was an ugly snake demon, its face distorted and ripped, only center-meters away from her own. "Now. Girl, give us the shikon jewel" it hissed out, their tongue flicking out and saliva dripping onto her face.  
"No" Kagome said blankly, her eyes hiding her emotion and her face blank, _

_"Ha. Hahaha... HahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA" the youkai started laughing crazily, his companions joining in. "Don't tell me, you think a weak human like you. Can beat us?" he choked out, laughing again. _

_"Well, yes. I do." The clearing they were in seemed to go eerily quiet as what Kagome said sunk it. Tired of waiting she reached up and punched the youkai across the face, forcing him off her._

_"YOU BITCH" He shouted, coming at her full speed. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME" his claws stretched out, slashing her across the legs as she tried to stand.  
Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream as a few tears fell down her face. Her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell face first onto the ground 'if i could just...reach my backpack...' _

_Crawling over slowly she reached into her pack and bought out her weapon. Her Katana. Yes, She had a Katana. All because of that dream._

_(Flashback... In a flashback?)_

**_They were situated in a small clearing for the night. Sleeping bags out and ready, food already eaten and everyone ready for bed.  
Climbing into her small sleeping bag with Shippou, Kagome closed her eyes rather quickly. She had felt very sleepy the duration of the day and was certainly ready for some much needed rest. _**

**_The last thing she felt before falling into her deep sleep, was Kirara curling up on top of her feet._**

**_(Dream.. in a flashback... in a flashback)_**

_Kagome was currently sitting on a large patch of grass, eyes closed and a small smile on her face. _

_"Hello Kagome" A soft voice whispered kindly into her ear. Naturally she jumped half a mile. This was her dream, so why was someone else here? _

_Turning 180º she was face to face with a beautiful woman. Her hair was a dark black and she had hazel brown eyes that shined with wisdom. The middle of her forehead had four strange teardrop like shapes, each pointing in a different direction, her aura practically screamed power, making Kagome take a small step back. "My child, do not be afraid. I am here to help you", the woman smiled down at her kindly as she reached a hand out. _

_"Who are you?" Kagome stuttered out, standing her ground. _

_"I am Midoriko" Midoriko herself couldn't help but smile at the shocked expression that took over Kagome's face._

_"You're...you're Midoriko?" At her nod, Kagome let out a small gasp, "Wait..." she muttered looking up "Why are you in my dream?" Kagome asked quietly, too afraid to talk too loudly. This was Midoriko for Christ sake! "Are you even real?" she asked tilting her head._

_"Yes child, I am real, this is my spirit. I am here to train and teach you." Midoriko smiled taking a step forward and placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
Kagome's mouth opened, only for no words to come out. She was in too much shock to even think of something intelligent to say, so simply closed her mouth and nodded. _

_Suddenly a question popped into her head._

_"Wait... How long is this going to take?" Kagome asked looking up_

_"I would say around five years child." Midoriko said smiling down at her. It took Kagome about a minute for this information to really sink in._

_"Five ye-... Fiv-... FIVE YEARS?" She shouted looking around in a panic, her head turning left and right. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIVE YEARS?" Kagome jumped away pointing to Midoriko accusingly_

_"Child, calm down. This is a dream scape. Here the five years will be over by the time you wake up, and it will seem like only the night passed. You will not age, only learn." Midoriko spoke in her calm voice.  
"Oh. Sorry..." Kagome muttered shyly, rubbing the back of her head. Midoriko simply smiled down at her before leading her off to a nearby river. _

_"Sit my child. Let us start."_

_So with that, their training began. No sleep was needed in the dream land, so they trained. Day into night, night into day. However it was only on four things. _

_-Her miko powers. Which were completely unstable._

_-Her bow and arrows. Her distance couldn't reach too far._

_-A Katana. If she ever broke her arrows, a second defense and offense was needed._

_-Hand to hand combat. Often people can be masters in swords man ship but weak in hand to hand, making them easy targets when they loose their weapon._

_Soon the five years had flown by and it was time for Kagome to 'wake up.'_

_"Kagome my dear. Our training is at it's end." Midoriko stated sadly, hugging the girl to her chest._

_"I'm so glad you helped me Midoriko" Kagome snuffled, burying her head down and smiling._

_"Me as well child, but now. I have something for you!" Midoriko pulled away and headed over to a tree, there was a box next to it Kagome hadn't noticed till now. Midoriko returned moments later, the box in hand and put it in Kagome's arms. "Open it" she ushered, her hands making a 'shoo' like motion. _

_Over the five years the two had become exceedingly close, and treated each other like sisters. _

_Kagome slowly opened the rectangular spruce wooden box and her mouth dropped open in awe. It was a beautiful Katana. The blade was not the standard metal silver, but more of a very light blue that caught the light and shined like a jewel. The hilt was a dazzling white rather than black, and carved in the hilt on each side, in what looked like a dark sapphire, was the kanji for 'Guardian' _**(****_後見人_****). **

_Lifting it out of its case and looking of it Kagome almost cried. It really was beautiful. Looking back into the wooden box she noticed there was also a white sheath with blue cherry blossoms swirling up the side from bottom to top. The sheath had a white strap attached so it could always be on her back. _

_Looking up to Midoriko a huge grin stretched across her face that made her eyes sparkle _

_"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kagome cried jumping up and down on the spot._

_"Ah but my love, this sword is specially designed in order for you to be able to channel your energy into it" Midoriko grinned and Kagome nodded enthusiastically._

_Placing the katana in the box along with the sheath, she ran over to Midoriko and gave her a giant hug, but soon let go in order to crouch down and admire the wooden box. _

_It was made of a light spruce woof and had her name in kanji carved onto the top twice _**(かごめかごめ****) **_along with a small bird. 'Just like the song...' She thought to herself with a small smile. "I can't thank you enough Midoriko" Kagome whispered quietly standing backup and facing her._

_"Just use it well love. That is all I ask. Now I have one last thing" Kagome's eyes widened as she was passed a rather large looking parcel. Taking it into her arms she was surprised by the rather light weight of it. _

_Sitting on the floor she opened the package up, her eyes widening to the size of saucers when she saw what was inside.  
The first thing that caught her eye was on top, it was a silver breastplate. However when she went to pick it up she was surprised at just how light it was. Placing it to the side next to her Katana box she picked up the next item on the small pile, it was a simple dark blue sleeveless under top that was rather thin, but still quite tough. Putting it on top of the breastplate Kagome picked up the next item. _

_They were a matching pair of navy undershorts, obviously for covering herself up. It too was rather light but the tensile strength was very high. Folding them and dropping them on top of the shorts, Kagome carefully lifted up the next piece of clothing. _

_It was a dark mossy green kimono with a lighter green flower on the bottom right corner and the top left corner. The outline of the Kimono was a thin piece of dark blue that went all the way around the edges. It looked to come up to around mid-thigh or knee length, with two small slits up the side reaching just above her waist._

_After placing it with the other pieces she picked up the next two items, they were some simple navy blue fingerless elbow length gloves with a grey-black strip going around the top. _

_Along with those were a matching pair of thick navy blue stockings with the same grey-black strip going around the top. _

_Below the stockings was a dark purple obi with a thin pink piece of string. By the looks of it the string was tied over the top of the obi._

_Finally, the last gift underneath everything were a pair of black ankle heigh combat boots._

_Putting everything in a neat pile next to her Katana, Kagome looked up to Midoriko with watery eyes and a huge smile. _

_"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Kagome started jumping around clapping her hands in excitement. _

_"It is quite all right Kagome, you did need something to fight in other than your usual attire" Midoriko laughed slightly as Kagome's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Goodbye my dear Kagome. Use these items well and hopefully I will see you another time" _

_Hugging Midoriko one last time Kagome sighed as she felt herself waking up. _

**_(End Of Dream)_**

**_As Kagome opened her eyes she found a pair of golden, emerald, hazel and violet eyes staring at her _**

**_"Uhh morning?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow and sitting up. "Why is everyone staring me?" She looked around them confused and slightly upset._**

**_"Well, Kagome-Sama, we woke up slightly early today and as we started packing up you...started to glow" Miroku said  
"Yeah mama! It was sooo scary but i wasn't scared! Then it stopped and these-" Shippou started, his voice full of excitement before Inuyasha whacked him over the head, making him shut up_**

**_"Inuyasha. Don't hit Shippou" Kagome ground out looking him in the eye_**

**_"Feh, whatever" Inuyasha muttered turning his head away in a huff_**

**_"Anyway Kagome" Sango carried on, looking at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes "These two things sort of just, appeared next to you..." Just as she said that, Shippou ran over putting the box and parcel from her dream in her lap. A huge bright smile spread over her face._**

**_"It was real!" Kagome whispered out, her happiness sparkling in her eyes as she looked over the box again._**

**_"What was real?" Inuyasha looked over to her and eyebrow cocked upwards  
"Well it started last night when I fell asleep-" and so her speech began on how she had been training with Midoriko, explaining about her target practice and how she would create demons for her to shoot. How they would meditate for days on end never wavering in concentration. How she would use a katana with ease, sparring with her well on into the night or the day, and how they battled for days on end in hand to hand combat until a certain movement was correct.-"So then we gave each other our farewells and now... Well, I'm awake."_**

**_Sango, being the friend she was took Kagome's hand and the two packages  
"Come on then, lets see just how good you are in the real world" Sango winked at her sister like best friend as they walked off to get changed. _**

* * *

**_Kagome was right when she thought of the size of her Kimono, it reached between mid-thigh and knee, closer to the latter, and the two slits showed the black edge of her stockings along with part of the shorts that were covering her hip. The stockings themselves were very snug and covered her up the majority of her exposed thigh, leaving a slight bit of skin showing before the shorts took over._**

**_The gloves fit perfectly over her arms and ended just above her elbow, said gloves and stockings, she realised now, had some very light guards she hadn't noticed till now. The breastplate wasn't as heavy as she imagined, and simply felt like a small weight on her chest. The combat boots were surprisingly comfortable and leather lined on the inside. Tying the Obi around her waist and then the string, Kagome tied her hair up and walked out from behind the tree._**

**_"Wow Kagome, that looks amazing!" Sango gushed looking her over, of course making the self-conscious Kagome blush _**

**_"Thank's Sango" Kagome laughed out going to pick up her Katana. It would be the first time she fought with it. Bringing it out the box and the sheath, she walked over to the clearing Sango was standing in. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou and even Kaede, who was soon after informed of the situation, were watching. _**

**_Bowing to each other they both took a stance. Kagome's face melted into a blank expression as she took her right hand and arm, which currently held her sword (純粋_****_)(1) to her neck, bending her elbow with the sword pointing upwards. Her left arm then went straight behind her. Kagome's legs spread apart slightly as she bent her back leg. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she waited for Sango to make the first move. _**

**_In-which she soon did. Sango ran at her full speed her battle cry filling the air. Just as she was about to hit home, Kagome jumped up, using Sango's shoulder as leverage and flipped through the air to land a few meters away. _**

**_Without missing a beat Kagome ran again, feigning left before slashing Sango's right shoulder open. Neither of them stopped though, Both of them sparring on into the night until their bodies felt weak and numb. _**

**_So, that was how Kagome got as much skill as she had now. _**

_(End flashback in a flashback)_

_Grabbing onto her Katana's sheath, she quickly uncovered it, twisted around, and slashed off the first Youkai's head nearest to her. His blood splattered her clothes but she didn't notice and if she did. She didn't care.  
"YOU. LITTLE. BITCH!" the leader of the group screamed again, his claws striking back down and cutting open her left arm_

_'Damn it' Kagome thought, her eyes closed as she winced in pain. Just about to open her eyes, she felt herself being picked up and throw into the air. Her back landed against a tree with a loud thud as a sickening crack made it's way through the air.  
"You really thought you could beat me?" The youkai punched her in the rips, another bone crushing smash echoed around them "You stupid little human" he laughed slapping her across the face. Just as he was about to go for the final strike Kagome lunged. Plunging her Katana straight through his stomach and sending her miko powers through the sword, watching as he turned to nothing but ashes, his mouth open in a silent scream._

_Standing on her feet Kagome looked around at the two remaining youkai with cold calculating eyes. In a flash, they were gone. _

_"Cowards" Kagome hissed out, grabbing her backpack roughly and jerking it into the well before stumbling over the ledge herself. Falling in the pink light as it surrounded her and landing on her feet. Back at the shrine._

_(End Flashback)_

Sitting on the edge of the well Kagome sighed to herself. "I can barely move, let alone get back into the house" she muttered to herself. However the kami's must have been feeling generous, for at that moment, Her mother Kun-loon stepped in. Taking one look at her daughter she sighed slightly.  
"Oh Kagome..." She whispered walking over to her. She took one of her daughters arms over her shoulder and helped her inside. All the while carrying her backpack in the other hand while Kagome held a strange looking Katana and it's sheath.

* * *

A few hours later Kagome was sat on her bed, back in her modern room. She had finally had a good bath, getting all the dirt and blood off her, the wounds on her arms and legs were bandaged and her hair finally felt as soft as silk.

Smiling to herself she lay back, letting her eyes close slightly.

"Kagome dear?" Her mother called from the other side of the door "can i come in sweetie?"

"Sure mama" Kagome answered back. The door opened quietly and slowly as Kun-loon made her way in and sat on the end of Kagome's bed.  
"Kagome. I know you only just got back and you must want to just relax but...Well you never really spend any time with family at the moment, and your battle is over right? Well... I know this is a bit sudden and everything, the new school might be a problem, but you'll get used to it..."

Kagome's eyes widened as she sat up straight 'New school?'

"I just can't help but think you need a break! All this fighting and living in the past, you need some time to act your age! You're 17! You should be out partying! So I thought maybe if I sent you away for a bit you might relax

Kagome's eyes were nearly popping out of her head with what she was hearing

"What are you on about mama?" She asked quietly, tilting her head to the left.

"In short Kagome. You're going to live with your cousin for a while"

* * *

**(1) It's means three things, Peace, Genuine and True. I think.**

* * *

Hola mis amigos!

Hey guys it's Lottie, i know it's been like FOREVER and a year. But basically i was reading this like

Oh

God

Why

WHAT WAS I THINKING? SERIOUSLY?  
Anyway. I hope this is better for you. If you want a seriously crazy, idiotic story read 'Her inner soul' It's mine.

It makes no sense.

ANYWAY! I want to update this tomorrow, but i have dance. So we will just see.  
Anyway  
Review! 3 3 Love you all and thank you for your support!

-Nyan

-Lottie xxxxxxx


	2. Well that was weird

**Hey Guys! Now. I had a certain comment yesterday. Heheh. Apparently my story kicks ass!**

**You know I'm talking too!  
Anyway, thank you so much. The support is brilliant. **

**Now, let me just straighten out a few things before we start.**

**Key (I changed the key too, ignore the first one)**

**" - Talking**

**' - Thinking**

**Test - Youko**

Test** - Kurama**

_Test_** - Hiei**

**(Those were telepathic links) **

**THESE ARE IMPORTANT!**

** Yusuke IS Kagome's cousin. **

** This IS a Kagome x Kurama**

** Kagome IS human, but a miko**

** Kagome doesn't know about Yusuke's job**

** Yusuke doesn't know about Kagome's journey **

** Kagome can detect youkai if their barrier falters**

** Hiei and Kurama have barriers **

** This is NOT accompanying the plot. Nope. **

** Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kagome are 17**

** Hiei and Kurama appear 18. **

** Kagome is going to Yusuke's school. Not Kurama's.**

** Kagome DOES know about makaii and reikai, but because she's always in the past she doesn't know about the spirit detectives.**

**Okay, now that is cleared up let's start the second chapter!**

* * *

**Well, that was weird...**

* * *

Kagome's mind went blank as she stared at her mama.

'Living... With... Yusuke?' her mind was in turmoil as she tried to fit the pieces together. She had so many questions to ask, she didn't know where to start "Mama?" She asked looking back up to her

"Yes love?" Kun-loon was worried that maybe Kagome wouldn't accept what she had said and would refuse to go.  
"How long for? What school? Will I need a new uniform? Oh god what am I going to tell Inuyasha! He'll freak out for sure! No. We finished the jewel it's not my problem... Oh no what if they need me though! Wait does Yusuke know about me? No, he doesn't I'm sure of it...-"

"Kagome, darling..." her mother sighed, it was obvious her daughter was worried about how her friend in the past would react. This was the whole reason she was being sent away.

"What if I get attacked? What if I go to Makai and he follows? What am I going to do if I need to fight someone off? Oh god, what if he gets attacked!"

"KAGOME!" Kun-loon stated sharply, causing Kagome to shut her mouth and look up at her with big doe eyes "Calm down love. Everything will be fine! Listen to yourself, this is why you need a break. When was the last time you sat down to think about yourself?" After finishing she realised that may have been a little too much, she looked up to her daughter, ready to apologize and was pleasantly surprised by the huge smile on Kagome's face.

"You're right mama. I'm sorry." Her mother smiled brightly before getting up.  
"Well thats good! Now start packing your leaving tomorrow morning!" So with that, she left the room to make some lunch.

"Sure Ma-wait...tomorrow? WHAT?" Kagome shouted in panic.

* * *

It was early morning when Kagome woke up. Taking a quick glance at the clock she sighed.

'5am. Stupid Inuyasha, always waking us up early.' Muttering some inconsiderate words under her breath, she kicked both her legs over the side of the bed. Only to recoil into herself at the pain that stretched up her legs 'Well done Kagome!' her sarcastic thoughts were interrupted though when Souta came in.

"Hey sis!" he whispered coming to sit on the end of her bed.

"Hey tike, why are you up so early?" Kagome kept her voice low so she did not wake anyone up.

"Just came to see if you were awake, you're so lucky! Getting to stay with Yusuke!" In Souta's eyes Yusuke was one of the best people in the world, Inuyasha only over took him by a slight amount on his 'awesome scale.'

Smiling over at her brother Kagome stood up and stretched slightly.  
"Well you might want to go get some food while I head into the shower" Souta nodded slightly before heading back out her room and downstairs.

Grabbing her white towel, a change of clothes, some bandages, a herbal cream and some makeup she headed down the hallway and into the bathroom.

The shower was quick and smooth, taking her bandages off before hand and only giving herself time to wash her hair, in her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, along with her body, with her body shop satsuma scrub.  
According to Inuyasha she smelt like Strawberries, Satsuma's and Rain. Naturally she didn't know where to buy a 'rain scented' product, but decided to try to stick to her natural smell so she did not hurt his nose.

Stepping out the shower and into the cold air, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Her face had a huge bruise covering her left cheek, along with some nasty looking cuts on her neck. The most noticeable part on her face however were the three short claw markings on the right side of her forehead. 'Wow, just bloody brilliant, Hey Kags what happened to your head? Oh! Don't worry Yusuke. Only got thrown into a tree, slapped and punched in the ribs!' Looking down to the ribs in question she sighed dramatically, there was a large fist shaped purple and green bruise just below her heart.

Shaking her head she sat on the floor and started to rub in the herbal cream. It stung like mad, wincing slightly as she applied a slight bit of pressure to it, Kagome sagged her shoulders in relief when it was finished. Wrapping the white bandages around both her legs and her right arm she stood up, using the edge of the bath tub for support and started dressing. Her undergarments were nothing special, plain white with matching blue spots.

It was currently the start of spring and the weather was bright and warm. However as much as Kagome longed to wear a colourful dress or a skirt. She couldn't, in fear of being asked about her injuries.

Carefully and slowly she pulled up her light blue jeans and buttoned them up. The pressure on her leg was minor but it still stung her slightly. Top wise, she had managed to find a decent long sleeve that wasn't too wintery and had rather thin fabric. It was rather simple with its white top and pink tie dye bottom. Pulling her white cardigan over the top and some simple pumps Kagome looked at herself in the mirror again.

She finally left the bathroom about 30 minutes later, the bruise was completely covered along with the scrapes she adorned on her neck. The claw markings on her forehead were much thicker and harder to cover to she had settled with three large plasters, deciding if anyone asked she had 'fallen down the stairs.'

Walking back into her room Kagome picked up her suitcase and checked the contents. She had some clothes, shoes, old school uniform and even the phone her friends had forced her to buy a few months ago. Of course though, under all the necessities was a neat pile of folded clothes wrapped in a parcel and a long wooden box situated next to it.

In all honesty Kagome had no idea whether youkai could come into the human world. Either way she had decided to take precautions in case she was spontaneously attacked. With the Katana and fighting outfit in place, Kagome stood up, bringing the plain black suitcase behind her and into the kitchen ready for breakfast. It was currently 7am and she had to leave just before 10. So grabbing a bowl and a spoon she decided to think about how she was going to do this.

* * *

It was 9am. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were currently on their way to Yusuke's flat with a new mission. They reached the correct floor just in time to see Atsuko run out the flat with bin bags soon followed by Yusuke, who had bottles and bottles in between his fingers and on his hands

"Urameshi what's going on?" Kuwabara came over scratching the back of his head.

"My cousin Kagome is coming over for a while and the place is a mess." Yusuke managed to get out before running down the stairs to the recycling bin.

"You mean little Kagome?" Kuwabara asked with wide eyes. He had in-fact met Kagome a few years back when they were around eight, he could vaguely remember what they did together but could certainly recall she was one of the sweetest girls he had ever met.

"Don't even try hitting on her" Yusuke ground out glaring at all three of them while wiping his hands on his white tank top. It was an extremely hot day and all the boys, except Hiei, were sporting white or blue tank tops and some mens shorts.  
"So Yusuke, why is your cousin coming to stay?" Kurama, ever the curious, asked what everyone was most likely thinking

"We got a call last night from my aunt, apparently she needs to get away from some...issues?" Yusuke obviously wasn't too sure about the situation either, so they decided to let it drop

"Can we come in, or...?" Kurama let the end of this sentence tail off

"Keh, go ahead" The detective simply notched his head in the direction of his flat. The three boys went in through the door, Yusuke following behind. '9:30' "FUCK SHE'S GONNA BE HERE IN HALF AN HOUR" he shouted throwing his hands up and rushing into the guest room "oh for fuck sake" he muttered looking around. There was pizza on the floor and well, something in the cupboard that smelt terrible. Sticking his head back out the door and facing his friends, he asked slightly agitated "Can you guys give me a hand with this room. It's a mess" before dashing back in the room to start tidying.

* * *

The boys had managed to tidy the room and finish the small task Koenma had given them. It was nothing major, just a very low class demon that had escaped into the area. It didn't even need all of them to be there.

It was currently 10:23am and Yusuke was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his only cousin. Almost as if he had triggered something, the doorbell rang. Not bothering to spare a glance at his three friends, he leaped over the back of the sofa and opened the door. Indeed. Standing at the door was his younger cousin Kagome.

"KAGS!" He shouted throwing his arms around her, never noticing her wince of pain as his arms hit a sore spot on her back.

Kurama and Hiei certainly did.

When Yusuke finally let go of her and let her enter behind him did they get a good look at the girl.

She was just a tad smaller than Yusuke with bright blue eyes that shone with wisdom, pain and kindness. She a decent body from what they could see but she was almost completely covered in clothing other than her face and neck.

'Bit hot for jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt isn't it'

**'Morrninggg red- oh hello!' **Youko had finally awoken in the depths of his mind and was currently pacing around **'Now, who is this?'**

'Yusuke's cousin.'

**'Interesting... I didn't know the detective had a cousin'**

'Neither did we' Kurama shook the conversation away as quickly as it started in order to introduce himself.

'_Hn_'

Kagome looked around with wide eyes. She had never really seen Yusuke's new flat since the fire, and had to say it was indeed very quaint. She was preparing herself to say something until she realised there were other people in the room.

'Oh. Oops' Looking over the three, Kagome's eyes raised. There was a very... Short one... A very tall one that looked a little thick, but still his aura was peaceful and kind. Finally there was a taller one (not as tall as the other boy), with bright red hair and green eyes. 'Kind of looks like...no, No this isn't Shippou. Different shade of red hair...' shaking her head slightly she bought up her right arm, only to wince in pain and put it back down.

Raising her left arm she waved slightly

"Uhm, hello... I'm Higurashi tas-..." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to the floor quickly and let out a shaky breath "Higurashi Kagome, but just Kagome is fine" She rubbed the back of her head nervously and smiled.

Ever since she had been adopted by Sesshomaru she had taken his last name into the middle of hers. Making her official name Higurashi Tashio Kagome, or Kagome Tashio Higurashi. Naturally she had become used to giving this name to address her by. However this was the human world. Yusuke would just think she was mad if she gave him that last name, so with another nervous laugh she turned back towards them. "So...Who are you?"

"Oh sorry Kagome, these are my friends. The one of the far right is Shuichi."

"A pleasure miss Kagome" The boy now identified as Shuichi stepped forward and shook her hand, giving her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Just Kagome is fine thank you" Kagome muttered out quietly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Yusuke sent a quick glare to Kurama before moving on.

"The idiot in the middle is Ku-" He was cut short as Kuwabara stepped forward.

" I'M THE GREAT KUWABARA!" he shouted taking her hand "DON'T KAGOME, EVEN IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME, I. WILL. PROTECT YOU!"

Kagome giggled slightly to herself as she took her hand back.

"I remember you Kuwa!" Using the nickname she gave him as a kid Kagome, shook her head with a smile.

Glaring again, with a bit more heat, but directing it at Kuwabara, Yusuke carried on.

"The shorty on the end is Hiei." Nodding his head slightly towards Hiei he went to sit down.

"Hn" Hiei only bothered replying with his signature grunt. He certainly wasn't expecting the girl to giggle.

"Okay well... I'm going to head to my room..." Kagome turned on her heel, suitcase in hand.

"Hey Kags?" Yusuke called turning around, an eyebrow raised "Aren't you a tad hot in those clothes?" Kagome's eyes widened noticeably as she shook her hands out in front of her.

"Hot? Nooo, no no, I'm fine honestly!" Yusuke raised the other eyebrow at her, obviously not believing her. Getting himself up from the sofa he walked over to her

"You've always been rubbish at lying you know..." he muttered out, shaking his head. "And what's with the plasters on your head? Did you fall over?"

Kagome honestly could have sworn she was most likely visibly sweating

"These?" She asked pointing to her head. His eyebrows raised in the common way of saying 'Duhhh!' "Oh you know...Ahaha clumsy me I fell down the stairs and hit my head!" Laughing slightly she started heading off "Ah would you look at the time!" Kagome looked down to her wrist, everyone sweat-dropped.

She didn't have a watch on.

"Anyway! I must go unpack." Without bothering to hear a reply, Kagome bolted up the stairs and into the guest room. The door shutting quite roughly behind her.

"Well," Kurama said, lifting his head "That was..." He didn't quite know how to finish the sentence.  
"Weird" Yusuke finished off for him, raising an eyebrow. "I think I need to have a talk with my cousin. Are you guys staying the night?" At their nods Yusuke headed up the stairs.

Knocking on the door where he knew his cousin was saying, he called "Kagome? Can I come in?"  
His only reply was the sound of things being pushed aside and a couple draws shutting.  
"Yeah"

Walking on in Yusuke looked around. Her stuff was covering the bed and objects had been placed randomly around the room. Shaking his head slightly with a chuckle, he sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" He asked calmly. No one would ever guess that the ruthless, strong and powerful Yusuke Urameshi would have a caring side.

Kagome breathed a relieving sigh at the question.

"Yeah Yusuke, I'm fine. Honestly. Just a bit stressed at the sudden change of schools and houses and everything."  
"Oh okay, can I ask. Why did you move here?" He watched as all the muscles in her body seemed to stiffen and her breathing became deeper.

"I'd rather not talk about it, yeah?" Kagome smiled slightly to the floor. Nodding slowly Yusuke got himself up and out the room.  
"Remember Kags, I'm always here yeah?"

"Yeah." With that the door closed behind him and Kagome sunk to the floor

'Oh the irony of that statement.'

Kagome carefully went back to what she was doing beforehand, putting the parcel neatly in the back of the closet and storing her Katana box under her bed, she carried on unpacking her clothing, hanging them up on hangers and folding them away in draws.

A small photo fell out of one of her dresses. Carefully she picked it up and looked it over.

There was Inuyasha, sitting against a tree scowling at the sky arms crossed and ears swirling towards the camera. Miroku, was splayed out on the ground with a dark red hand print across his face, his eyes open with what looked like little stars. Sango stood above him in her demon slayer outfit, arms crossed over her chest, eyes closed and a scowl on her face.

Shippou was sitting on a rock, a huge smile on his face as he drew, using the crayons and paper she often bought him. Kirara was curled up next to Inuyasha, eyes wide open and staring at the camera. Finally there was her, leaning against a separate tree in the centre, Katana in hand, fighting outfit on and a bright smile stretched across her face.

_'Heh, this was just after me and Sango were sparing. Kaede must have taken a picture.' _Smiling to herself at the memories that flooded to her, Kagome stuck the picture in the back of her closet. Hidden by the clothes.

It was only 11am so Kagome decided a bit of shopping was needed. Besides she was going to need the new uniform.  
So picking up some money in the front of the suitcase she headed downstairs

"Yusuke, I'm going shopping!" She never bothered waiting for a reply in favour of walking out the door and into the unforgiving sunlight.

* * *

**SUP PEOPLE!**

**Heheh! Two updates in two days. You see, this wouldn't actually be up today**

**But**

**I**

**Was**

**Ill.**

**Go me.**

**I don't know whether i'm going to be at school tomorrow, it pretty much depends on how good I'm feeling.**

Anyway. Review! 

**I just wanna say thank you so much for following me on these stories! It actually makes me feel warm inside!**

**Whenever i come back form dance or gym or school and see my email saying 'new follower' 'new favorite' and 'new review' i just get really excited!  
i love reading your feed back and i do reply to them.  
If another chapter isn't up tomorrow. It's because i was well enough to go to school**

**ANYWAY!**

**JA NE!**

**-Nyan**

**-Lottie xxxx**


	3. I'm telling you! It's those stairs!

**Sup people! Lottie here with another chapter!**

**I woke up this morning like.  
Am I well enough for school..?  
Pfft nope.**

**So anyway here we go! Oh and just quickly can I say. I don't want this story to go too quickly if you know what I mean?  
And to that certain someone I will put modern Sesshomaru in this :D**

**If anyone has any ideas on how they could find out, do PM me or put it in a review, because although I have some ideas I could always modify them.  
I don't really have a written down plot for this, I sorta just go with it.  
OKAY WELL!**

**ALLONS-Y ALONSO! **

**Key (I changed the key too, ignore the first one)**

**" - Talking**

**' - Thinking**

**Test - Youko**

Test** - Kurama**

_Test_** - Hiei**

**(Those were telepathic links) **

* * *

**Chapter three:**

**I'm telling you! It's those God-Damn Stairs!**

* * *

The sun bore down on her covered skin as Kagome made her way around the unfamiliar town.

'Where am I even going...?' She hadn't been here since she was around eight years old and obviously, a lot had changed. 'Oh man, I should have asked for directions...'

Not bothering to pay attention to where she was going in favour of thinking, Kagome accidentally bumped into someone "Oh sorry mis- Keiko?"

The girl in question looked over Kagome with wide eyes,

"Oh my god Kagome!" She practically shouted out, tackling the poor girl into a hug "It's been years!" Kagome hugged the girl back with just as much strength and a slight giggle.  
"I know! Hey your hair is short" Kagome said wide wide eyes. The last time she saw Keiko, they both had rather long hair, so the change was rather surprising

"Yeah and your's is long!' Keiko laughed back, but her head snapped up suddenly and looked her over. "Aren't you a bit hot in that? What's with the plasters?"

Kagome took a deep breath before answering  
"Oh aha, rather funny really. I was half asleep and I walked into a shelf" Kagome nodded before laughing lightly "Oh and don't worry about my clothes, I don't get hot" she winked slightly before looking around. "Keiko, you wouldn't happen to know where I could get the uniform for Sarayashiki Junior High would you?"

Keiko let out an excited squeal before clapping her hands together.  
"Thats my school! C'mon we need to get you a uniform!" Grabbing Kagome's hand she started running along pulling the miko behind.

Kagome's eyes closed in pain as she felt a burning sensation spread up her legs

'damn it'. She wasn't given much time to complain however because she soon heard a jingle indicating they entered a store.

"Here we go!" Opening her eyes at last, Kagome let her eyes adjust to the light before looking around. There were uniforms everywhere, different sized skirts, different colours, thick and thin trousers, small and big tops and some school shoes.

"So, which one do I need?" Kagome muttered filing through the millions of uniforms 'Please don't tell me the skirt is going to be as short as my last one..'. Mulling over her dark thoughts, she never noticed Keiko sizing her up and grabbing a uniform

"This one!" Pulled out of her head, Kagome looked over to the uniform she was holding up.

Her eyes lit up in joy. She couldn't help herself when she grabbed it

"THE SKIRT'S LONG!" She shouted, rushing into the changing room to try it on.

Keiko stood there, hands still out from where she was holding the outfit before shaking her head and looking down at the shoes.

Kagome came out a few seconds later holding the uniform, "Yeah it fits" She smiled, picking out an extra two in the same size out of habit.

"But.. But! I didn't get to see!" Keiko pouted. Kagome simply winked at her before walking away. In reality she couldn't leave the changing room to show her. Although the skirt was long, it didn't quite cover up the bottom of her bandages and honestly, she didn't want any questions to pop up.

'Lucky me, I get to wear tights'. Sighing one last time she bought the three outfits and took the bag. "So, do you want to get an ice-cream?"

* * *

It was at around 6pm Kagome returned, giggling to herself. She had a great time catching up with Keiko. However she was now very hot and sweaty, forgetting about the cuts on her neck she wiped the back of her hand over it trying to cool herself down. This in turn removed the makeup she had used to cover it up.

Opening up the door and stepping in, dropped her bags and headed to the kitchen in favour of getting a cold drink. She never noticed Yusuke glancing over at her through narrowed eyes until he coughed.

"Ahem."

The quiet sound caused Kagome to drop the drink on the floor, the plastic cup bouncing along the floor as the water splashed her legs.

"Brilliant" She muttered dryly grabbing a tissue off the side and dabbing her legs. The light pressure stung slightly but she ignored it in favour of looking up to Yusuke. "You okay?" he had an almost angry expression on his face as she looked up.

"What's that." He ground out pointing to her neck "And that, doesn't look like something you would get falling down the stairs." She was confused at first, until it hit her like a bucket of freezing cold water.

'I wiped the makeup off my neck and the plasters must have fallen off from the heat... Why didn't Keiko say anything! At least the bruise is still covered...'.

"Yeah but you know me, hit my head pre-tty hard"

"Kagome" Yusuke sighed his head falling into his hand "Are you being bullied, like beaten up?" he asked, looking back up and into her eyes with his own worried ones.  
Kagome's body started shaking, at first he thought it was from fear, that was until she started giggling

"No Yusuke, I'm not, I'd tell you" Shaking her head and giving him a small hug she laughed again "I'm off to bed, I need some sleep!" With that in mind Kagome started up the stairs, her feet lightly tapping her wood as she went.

"That girl..." Yusuke muttered coming in to sit by Kuwabara.

"There's something about her..." Kurama said, eyes closed but directed at Yusuke.

"What do you mean fox, You ain't getting on my cousin are you?" he stated angrily, putting up his fist.

"No no, of course not. Just curious" Yusuke looked at Kurama with a raised eyebrow

"Kagome's innocent. Never done anything bad in her life. Don't even think about pulling her into this or I. Will. Pulverize you"

"Oh look the detective knows a big word" Hiei smirked, he enjoyed getting a ride out of the famous Yusuke Urameshi.

"Wow Hiei, I think that's the most I think I've ever heard you say in the same sentence" Yusuke retorted, grinning at his annoyed look.

Standing just outside her room Kagome was frozen to the spot, eyes wide as she looked back to the room with the four boys

'_"There's something about her..."... "Don't even think about pulling her into this."' _Kagome's heart was thundering in her ear as she started walking into the shower room 'Pulling me into what...' With narrowed eye's and a look of determination Kagome looked up "So much for relaxing... I need to keep an eye on them..." To be honest, Kagome had felt something off with the Red headed boy and the short one, But she just couldn't place her finger on it.

Shaking her head and closing the door behind her Kagome let herself relax before turning on the shower, undressing and stepping in.

* * *

Restless. She just couldn't sleep. Nothing she tried worked. She even tried counting sheep! Not true really, they were large Kirara's. '4am' she sighed. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed Kagome winced in slight pain. Waiting a moment for it to subside she looked down to her leg. She hadn't bothered bandaging it tonight, deciding it needed some air.

"Kuso" She almost shouted. Only to remember the others in the flat. Kagome's normally calm personality was taken over with panic when she looked down to her legs and arm.

The wound, which was originally a dark red in colour was now a murky green around the edge with an almost black middle. The rest of it seemed like a dark salmon pink. 'They were poisonous...Okay, Well, No need to panic Kagome! You have the herbal cream in the first aid bo-...' Her eyes widened when she couldn't find the box 'I left it in the living room...' She started looking around the room with frantic eyes for anything that might help.

In the corner of the room she spotted a roll of bandages 'AHA!' Picking them up and quickly securing them around her legs she headed to the door 'I knew I should have bought some long pajama bottoms, but surely no-ones up'.

Silently as she could, Kagome opened her door and stepped out, heading towards the living room. She was currently in the kitchen when her heart stopped

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Yusuke's voice was louder than she remembered as she held her breath. Shoving her right arm behind her back and bending her legs slightly so the bandages were not visible, Kagome started to panic

'Curse my bad luck'

"Oh hey Yusuke! Uh, I was just getting some water." Grabbing a cup off the side and filling it with water she laughed "Yep. Water."

Something green caught her eye behind her cousin 'My medical box!' her eyes widened when she realised the rest of his friends were also present in the room.

"Well, aren't you going to go back to bed?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

If she walked back now, her legs and arms would be on full show.  
"Nah, I can't sleep. So I came down here" She stuttered slightly on her sentence as she felt some of the poison enter her blood stream 'Oh man, I'm gonna need more than just a cream now...'  
"Come sit with us" Kuwabara smiled, patting a seat

'Why do they have to be so nice?' Kagome was really starting to freak out now 'Oh my god, this is all Inuyasha's fault I can't believe him!'

She was just about to step out when Yusuke shouted,

"HOLY SHIT IT'S 4AM? I THOUGHT IT WAS EARLIER" Each of the boys eyes widened, even if in Hiei's case it was barely noticeable, as they headed off to the respected rooms. Hiei went upstairs to find a windowsill, Kurama went to brush his teeth before most likely coming back on the sofa, while Yusuke and Kuwabara both ran to his room

"NIGHT KAGS"

"Oh my kami..." Kagome breathed out, wiping her forehead with her good arm. Slowly limping her way over to the first aid box she picked it. "That was clos-" As she turned, red caught her eyes. Shuichi was standing there. Staring at her legs and arm with wide eyes.

"Uh hey..." Kagome squeaked out, clutching the first aid box to her chest.

* * *

Kurama stared with wide eyes at Yusuke's cousin.

'What on earth...'

**'How intriguing...' **Youko, who's attention was now caught by the young miko, looked at the younger girl through his human companions eyes. **'Intriguing indeed...'**

'You're telling me...' Kurama had so many questions to ask about the girl. He just knew there was something he was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Uh...hey..." The girl seemed really nervous and her legs shook, whether it was with pain or nerves, he did not know.

'This must be why she wouldn't move from where she was...' Looking at the first aid box in her hands and then back down to her legs, realization dawned on him.

'How on earth did she get those...'

"Are you...Okay?" Kurama asked, taking a step forward, in return she took one back.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine! You know what stairs can do hey?" Kagome giggled nervously to herself before limping away as fast as she could. "Night Shuichi!"

"Night... Kagome..."

**'I do like puzzles red...' **And for a moment, Kurama could see the mischievous smirk of Youko in his mind.

* * *

Kagome shut her door with a slam, her eyes still wide and breathing heavy  
"Oh god..." She whimpered to herself sliding her back down the door and sitting the floor with a thud 'What have I done, he'll tell Yusuke! And then I'll have to tell him about things and...wait...' Her eyes narrowed again. _' "Don't even think about pulling her into this."' _

Breathing out through her nose she looked up 'If worst comes to worst, I guess I can use that against him...'

Unwrapping the loose bandages around her wound Kagome shivered slightly. The green was slowly making it's way through the pink and into the black depth in the middle. Opening the first aid kit in haste she grabbed the correct cream and started rubbing it in, first her legs and finally her arm.

She sat still for a few minute's letting it soak into her skin before wrapping the bandages back around. Muttering under her breath about stupid poisonous demons she started filing through her first aid for the correct medicine to dull the poison 'Oh, you're kidding me. This is not my week'

Kami's must have found some sick gambling game in 'How much can we put Kagome through before she snaps' or something, because her home made remedy, was not there.

Just. Brilliant

* * *

Kagome had got little sleep that night. The stress of not having her remedy and that Shuichi boy knowing about her was a huge weight on her shoulders.

Sitting up and leaning against the headrest she closed her eyes. 'I'm supposed to be relaxing. Well, so much for that' Her eyes opened, and for once you would be able to see how much was being held in them.

Her fake smiles and laughs covered up how she really felt. Her heart was heavy with the thoughts of Inuyasha. He would never love her, for her, she was just another Kikyou to him.

Her grades were way below average in everything other than history and mythology. How she was going to catch up was a complete mystery to her.

Shaking her head and putting on a big smile she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood, opening her eyes and letting out a big yawn she stretched her arms and legs. It stung slightly, but the cream was doing was it's job.

Walking over and throwing open her closet she grabbed a white skater skirt, some thick white tights and brown loafers with a simple light blue long sleeved top. Brushing out her thick hair and rubbing her eyes she headed to the kitchen for a bit of breakfast.

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were all sitting around the table muttering about this and that.

They heard her before they saw her, seconds later Kagome walked in. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing some orange juice and a glass, pouring it out and taking a sip. Obviously she didn't bother looking when she came in, because when Kagome turned around she jumped slightly at the sight of them before nervously chuckling.

Tucking the hair covering her face behind her ear, Kagome was about to say something before Yusuke screamed

"WHAT. IS. THAT!" His loud voice boomed throughout the house, They were surprised he didn't break anything.  
Kagome looked at him with furrowed brows before her eyebrows darted into her hair line 'I didn't put my make-up on.' Her hand flew up to her cheek trying to cover the bruise, but it was too late...

'Here lies Kagome Higurashi

Daughter of Kun-loon Higurashi,

Sister to Souta Higurashi,

Died because she didn't tell  
Yusuke about her bruise'

Those were her last thoughts along with the sight of her gravestone before she placed the drink down and pelted for the door.  
She didn't even get that far before a hand grasped her's and pulled her back.

"Kagome" He stated simply, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Yes?" She said innocently, smiling up at him like nothing happened.

"Whats this?" He muttered poking the bruise. Kagome's left eye winced slightly at the feel of it, but she carried on with her act

"Oh, I told you, fell down the stairs remember?" Her eyes were wide and trusting.  
"Then why did you run?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome was stumped.

"Oh well I.. I thought you we're going to get really angry...Yeah! And I don't like it when you're angry so I ran!" 'Please buy it, Please buy it!' Her fingers crossed behind her back and her entire body was tense as she waited for Yusuke's reply.

Yusuke rubbed his head slightly

"I ain't got time for this..." he muttered, making his way back into the kitchen and sitting down. "Just be more careful" Kagome nodded absently, backing away to the door and silently leaving for a bit of exploration.

* * *

Yusuke sighed as his cousin left.

"She used to tell me everything" He muttered to himself sitting down.

"I'm sure she's just nervous Yusuke." Kurama told the detective, feeling slightly bad for not telling Yusuke what he should.

'I will tell him about last night but...not yet.'

"Hello everyone!"

Kuwabara fell out of his chair, hitting his head on the floor when Botan appeared.

"Oh sorry Kuwabara, but Koenma wants to see you all!" She smiled and opened a portal to reikai before following behind the reikai tantei.

"What do you want toddler?" Yusuke grumbled out.

"I've told you not to call me that!" Koenma fumed jumping up on his seat. "Actually Yusuke it's nothing important, just a few low class youkai that managed to escape the barrier. Just take care of them will you"

No one had time to resort as a portal opened below them and put them back to where they started. The kitchen. "Stupid over aged baby" Yusuke muttered, walking out the door and into the light. "Well, let's go. I guess"

Back in a certain office, a toddler was sitting at his desk with sad eyes, he looked up to the screen in his office to show a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Kagome, he'll find out eventually..."

* * *

Kagome was generally having a good time. The sun wasn't overheating her through the fabric, she wasn't getting that many strange looks for her attire. Although people pointing at her bruise was a little unnerving.

Personally, she wanted to heal her face and neck. But who knows how many questions she would get for the 'magically disappearing' bruise. Putting her head down and kicking a pebble Kagome headed to somewhere quieter, never noticing the man following her every step.

She had happily wondered into a rather large park. It was quite empty for such a hot day but the peace was just what she needed.

It was about five minutes after she had sat down that she felt something was off. It was brooding, dark and was coming directly from behind her. Nervously she stood up and started looking around.  
"H-hello?" She whimpered out quietly. Sure, She may be able to fight, but she wasn't the brave miko everyone seemed to expect her to be. Her heart thundered in her chest as a man came out the shadows, a smirk placed on his face.

"Hello sweet" His voice was raspy and low as he came closer. Kagome's feet stayed stuck to the ground as he came up to her.

"Can I.. Can I help you?" She gulped in as much air as she could as he came closer, the air almost seemed to suffocate her.

"Mm, Something about you..." He whispered out, circling her like an animal would its prey. "Something so pure" his mouth came right up to her ear as he took in her scent. "Mmm I just can't identify what it might be" his voice was so low it was almost nonexistent. But she could feel it, his aura. Defiantly a youkai. And not a nice one either.

"Get away from me" Kagome whispered out, her eyes closed and hands fisted together by her sides.  
"Why oh why would I do that my pretty" He pulled away slowly till only their noses were touching. Kagome, just as slowly moved her hand up to his chest before turning her head away. A huge blast of pure energy shot out her hand, hitting the man square on.

He was dust before he hit the ground.

Opening her eyes and looking to the ground Kagome cringed. She hated killing people, evil intentions or not.

Turning her back she walked away. Intent on washing her hands until they were raw.

If she bothered to turn around. She would have seen the narrow crimson eyes staring straight into her back

* * *

**So guys! **

**How are you all? Good, Bad?**

**Either way, I love you all :D**

**So I have a bit of a plot now I finished this chapter. If some of you want to know when they will find out about each other, It will probably be in the next 3-4 chapters. Some stuff needs to happen before that.**

Anyway, as usual Review if you want to, i'm not forcing

**And i'll see you... No that's not right... I'll write to you tomorrow!**

**Ja Ne!**

**-Lottie! x**


End file.
